Separate factions
by Loveless427
Summary: This couldn't be happening! Not to him! Jealous of a Minibot...over a Minibot! Well he had ways of dealing with problems like these. Star/Bee also Cliff/Bee. Slash - No likie no lookie!
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't understand it and he certainly couldn't place when it had started. What began as simple curiosity had changed into understanding, then wanting, and soon a bit of an obsession formed. He was a Decepticon, a seeker, Megatron's second in command no less! Ruthlessness and chaos is what he lived for! Yet he was becoming utterly enthralled with a lowly Autobot, not just any Autobot though...a Minibot, and not just any Minibot either! No, he went and became enamored by Primes favorite Minibot, the weakest, kindest, most pathetic, yet unique Minibot the Autobot's had to offer.

Looking down at the data pad clutched in sharp-tipped digits, and the small picture previewed on the screen, Starscream continued his silent contemplation on the matter at hand. The stupid yellow dolt wasn't even that attractive according to common Cybertronian standards, so what has wrong with him!

"Ugh, this can't be happening!" Starscream muttered to himself while sliding one servo slowly down his faceplate, feebly attempting to erase his growing frustrations.

Suddenly the door to his trine's chamber flew open allowing both Skywarp and Thundercracker access to Starscream's temporary Autobot pondering area. As quickly as mechanically possible Starscream dove to his berth, shoving the small data pad into one of the compartments located on it's side, all the while keeping his face plate nonchalant with just a touch of his typical 'I'm holier then thou' expression.

"What's up Screamer?" The purple and black flyer asked, curiosity hardly hidden behind the spoken words. Starscream had been acting...crankier then usual and his remaining trine mates were, as the humans say, itching to know what was up.

"Nothing that you can't already see you dim-witted moron." Starscream responded with more arrogance then normal. He didn't really mean what he had said and he knew his answer was a bit more malicious then it should have been, but he had to keep them as far from him as possible, least they find out what, or who, has been running threw his CPU.

"Oh, okay..." Was the softly spoken reply.

Not chancing anymore of his luck Starscream quickly excused himself with an assertive "I have work to do." and quickly walked out of his shared quarters and toward the opening of the Nemesis, he needed some air.

* * *

"Bumblebee! Where the hell are ya'!" A short red colored Minibot yelled, standing just outside the opening of the Ark. "I don't have all day ya' know!"

Quickly rounding a rocky corner another, slightly smaller, Minibot announced himself, "I'm here, I'm here! Sorry I'm late 'Cliff' but Jazz made Mirage and I stay a little later then planned.". Gently smiling an apology toward his ticked off companion, Bumblebee reached over and grabbed the others servo, "Let's go!".

Pulling the other Minibot along the none existent path Bumblebee never noticed the slight heat radiating off of his friend or the coloration tainting his cheek arch's.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" Cliffjumper asked about 10 minutes into walking, he didn't understand why they just couldn't transform and get there faster, but every time he asked Bumblebee just said he enjoyed walking.

"Well Hound told Mirage all about this really beautiful place he found and 'Rage' told me about it and I decided I wanted to check it out for myself" Bumblebee responded, noticing the slight growl produced by his comrade at the sound of Mirage's name. Bumblebee lightly slapped the back of his friends helm, "Oh stop! For the last time, Mirage is not a traitor, geez!"

"And how would you know?"

"I just would, Mirage tells me everything." Bumblebee responded with a hint of pride.

"A traitor wouldn't tell you he's a traitor Bee, unless he was a complete moron."

"Well then I could be a traitor as well, couldn't I?"

"Well you're not"

"And how would you know?"

"I just would!"

"Exactly!"

Slightly dazed and confused by the rapid paced conversation Cliffjumper hadn't noticed they stopped walking until he felt Bumblebee's servo leave his own.

"Wow Cliff! Hound was right this place is beautiful! Isn't it?"

"You sure are" Cliffjumper mumbled slightly watching Bumblebee walk along the edge of a large pristine lake, the sun reflecting off his golden-yellow armor. The place looked like a jungle. Bumblebee looked like a God.

"Huh? What did you say?" Bee wondered, turning his head to the side to form a confused expression.

'Cute'...Quickly noticing his slip he replied, "I said, it sure is. You should get your audio's cleaned." Smooth Cliff, real smooth.

"So why exactly did you make me come along with you?" The vibrant red Minibot asked trying to lighten the air after accidentally insulting his tinier companion.

"Well you were off." Cliffjumper frowned slightly at this, "And well, I thought it would be nice to spend sometime with you. After we got are own rooms on the Ark we haven't been talking much and I wanted to fix that." Bee responded slowly walking back toward where Cliffjumper was standing.

"Oh well, thanks I guess."

"Also I thought you might've like to spend sometime with me but..." The yellow one finished off uncertainly. Quickly noticing the others apprehension concerning their relationship Cliffjumper stepped forward doing the only thing he could currently think of doing to fix this situation. Besides he could only think of one thing that could make the scenery any better.

Pressing straight, thin, silver lips to smaller, pouty, pale ones Cliffjumper wrapped his arms tightly around his partners waist pulling the shorter one forward to increase contact. He didn't know how Bumblebee would react to this, knowing Bee had never even kissed someone before, but frankly he couldn't care less at this point. He was in heaven!

During all this activity neither Autobot noticed the deep ruby red optics clouded with anger and jealousy staring straight at the scene they were displaying. How dare that disgusting red abomination touch what rightfully belonged to him! He couldn't wait any longer if he wanted to make his move he needed to do so quickly, whether the little yellow Minibot liked it or not.

* * *

Author's note: I've been gone for quite sometime but I'm back now! I know I have two other unfinished stories so I shouldn't really start a new one but I couldn't help it! This one's been polluting my mind! I'm going to finish my other two as well though, so I haven't forgotten about them. I know this ones short but it's ganna be a short story, only a few chapters. Well tell me what you think about this one so far! Star/Bee is one of my favorite crack pairings XD! (I can't make lines!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own :(.

* * *

The nemesis was 'dark' for lack of a better, more intimidating word and honestly Skywarp still managed to get lost every once and a while. If it wasn't for Thundercracker and Starscream dragging him around he probably would of missed every meeting presented by Megatron, even the ones he wanted to attend!

Currently though, he was sitting alone in the safety and familiarity of his trine's room waiting for Thundercracker to return with the energon cubes we went to fetch every day around this time. He told Skywarp to stay put seeing as he didn't want to spend the rest of the day 'looking for his dumb aft' as only Thundercracker can so eloquently put it. He was such a gentlemech.

Sighing and rolling over onto his chest-plate Skywarp began contemplating Starscream again, he had been acting so strangely and it was beginning to take it's toll on the trine's performance, the last battle they couldn't even accurately hit Prime's small, yellow, pathetic excuse for a soldier. Slowly turning his head to the side Skywarp stared at Starscream's berth.

Curiosity getting the better of him the purple and black flyer got off his berth and headed across the room towards Starscream's. Despite everyone's assumption of him being stupid, Skywarp was really good at noticing things most mech's miss, like how nervous Starscream had been when they walked into the room earlier or how he shoved something into his berth's side compartment.

Finally approaching his trine leaders sleeping area Skywarp reached over and opened up the small draw. Taking a peek inside all he noticed were some scribbled notes for some project and a small data pad, one designed to hold images. Withdrawing the piece of technology out of it's resting place the seeker quickly turned it on, excitement running through his wires. This could be the answer he's been looking for!

Activating the screen Skywarp began to search through the multiple files for anything suspicious, optics finally settling on a file left unnamed while containing a total of seventy-five images. Clicking the file open Skywarp's face plate went from excited to confused to startled to mischievous all in a matter of minutes. So this was Starscream's secret, this was the reason he had been so distant, this was why they couldn't shoot that Autobot, this...this was going to be fun.

* * *

Shocked and confused by Cliffjumper's...sudden advances, Bumblebee simply let what was happening happen...for awhile anyway.

Finally lifting his servo's and pushing against Cliff's chest-plate Bumblebee decided that was enough of that. It's not that he didn't like Cliffjumper, because he did! So very, very much! He just didn't feel like he was ready for...that sort of intimacy yet, and he knew his red counter part would be. As grumpy and cynical as Cliff' was he had heard quite a few rumors of him "getting around" and when they had shared a room he had walked in on him and Windcharger...eh well...

He just wasn't ready! He didn't need to justify his actions!

_Ahh! Mouth finally free! Quick Bumblebee you have to talk quickly otherwise you could ruin any chance of friendship between Cliff' and yourself!_

Bumblebee couldn't help chuckling in his nervous sort of manner, "Well...um...that was unexpected."

Bending his neck slightly to come optic to optic with his companion Bumblebee offered up a shy, understanding smile before letting it slip slowly off his face...Cliffjumper almost looked...angry?

He decided to voice his concerns. "Are you okay?"

"You laughed, I kissed you and you push me off and laugh."

"Oh Cliff'! I wasn't laughing at you, I just tend to do that...when I don't really know what else to say. I'm so sorry if I offended you! Truly I am!" He didn't know why he was apologizing, he had every right to stop what was happening, he just didn't want Cliffjumper to be upset with him.

"Look Cliff', maybe we should just start over and forget that even happened. Okay?" He didn't want to sound rude, but like he said before and like he had told Cliffjumper when they were rooming together, he wasn't ready for that kind of relationship. He just wanted things to stay the way they were, with him and his fellow Mini-bot being close but in a...eh...platonic sort of way.

Their was that upset look again, Bumblebee really wasn't good at this stuff. He invited Cliffjumper here to play and enjoy the scenery, not argue.

"I don't understand why you have to be so damn difficult! I don't want to ignore what I did! I like you and I'm failin' to see the problem with that!" Okay Cliffjumper was getting flustered, Primus only knew how much Bumblebee hated confrontation.

Gently touching the red Mini-bot's arm 'Bee guided them both toward a large boulder sitting calmly by the lake water, "I'm sorry Cliffjumper, I didn't mean to make you upset. If you want to talk about this we'll talk about it."

"Okay, why don't you want me?" He shouldn't have been so surprised, Cliffjumper was both admired and despised for his bluntness.

"It's not that I don't want you specifically Cliff' it's just that I don't want that type of relationship." Quickly adding, "With anybody!"

"You mentioned that before."

"Yes, I did."

Silence slowly encased the area around them. An awkward silence, an unwanted silence. Bee gently cleared his vocalizer, he just wanted something to break this heavy atmosphere.

"I still think you should give me a chance." Cliffjumper mumbled out before sitting up straighter and turning more towards Bumblebee. "I mean, if you gave me a shot maybe you'd find out that this is something you actually are ready for. We could...you know, go slow or something."

Oh how sad and distressed: desperate, Cliff' sounded. Bumblebee so hated being the cause of that pain in his voice and though he was uncomfortable with the whole conversation, he hated to disappoint anyone, especially his...friend?

"Well maybe we could try, I suppose." What was he doing! This had always been a problem for him, his core programming. Too nice, too understanding, too...willing to please.

Bumblebee couldn't figure out if he just dropped into hell or escaped from it, what with the way Cliffjumper's face lite up and a rare smile pulled at his lips.

"Oh Bumblebee you won't regret this I promise!" Bee wasn't so sure about that. "I can teach you so much!" Bee was sure about that; afraid, apprehensive. "I promise I won't hurt you." _Promise?_ He thought to himself just as Cliff swooped down to once again capture his pouty lips in a chaste kiss.

Couldn't Cliffjumper see Bee didn't really want this? Why couldn't he have just said 'No' like a normal 'Bot' in this situation? What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Watching from the side, out of sight, Starscream let a growl slip past his dental plates. He thought perhaps the yellow dolt would have turned the annoying red blister down but it seemed that wasn't the case. This 'relationship', if it could be called that, between the two would make things a little more complicated though not much.

Worse comes to worse, he'll just have to deactivate this "Cliffjumper" and claim his prize. Stupid, yellow, naive little fool. As if Starscream would allow **his** Mini-bot to be taught be anyone else but him.

Checking his internal clock he deduced he had been out long enough, it was time for him to return to base.

Time for him to plan.

* * *

Author's Note: It's been like two months :( I should be ashamed, and I am! I have no excuse except temporary writers block, but I'm all good now! Hopefully this chapter satisfied. The next one will probably be longer and we'll finally have some Bee/Star confrontation =D! I usually don't like to portray Bee as weak or extremly...um...unmasculine? But it works for this story, besides it's not really my fault! It's his damn core programming! (And the fact that his really cute when paired with dominating Mechs ;) R~&~R please! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Loveless no own :(.

"Regular speakin'"

_Mind speakin'_

My goodness it has been a long time, but I got a message from a wonderful fellow Fanfic reader and I simply had to update this. Hope it to everyones liking! Enjoy!

* * *

Walking back to the Arc was...really nice. Interesting. Fun.

Oh who was he kidding? It was the most awkward experience of his young life thus far.

Cliffjumper had insisted they held hands to "Start things off." And while normally this wasn't a problem, he had held onto Cliffs' hand the entire way to the area Mirage had told him about, something seemed different now almost like the action had lost its innocence and quiet honestly he felt trapped. He wanted his hand back to himself and out of Cliffjumper's slightly crushing hold.

He needed more time to think, this was all happening to soon, and he wasn't ready!

He could see the Arc approaching in the distance and began wondering when Cliff' would let his hand go, he did have that whole 'tough guy' image he liked to display.

"I'm so glad you decided to give this a chance Bumblebee, now I just have to make sure everyone else understands your taken." Cliffjumper stated proudly before turning and smiling at Bee, and Bee couldn't help feeling glad that Cliff' was smiling more now. Maybe this would be for the best.

"Don't you think we should keep this between us for awhile?" Okay the smile just left, "Just until we both get used to this, it is my...first relationship and I don't know if I want to be bombarded by questions so soon." He held up his one unoccupied hand as a truce.

"Hmm, I suppose, but I would prefer no one making any moves on you just cause they think you single."

"...Yeah, I don't think you have to worry much Cliff'. No one did that before and I don't think that's going to change, so relax."

Bee watched as Cliffjumper seemed to calm down a bit as the paranoid thoughts of other mechs 'busting a move' (as Spike would say) on the other Mini-bot left his processor. He truly dodged a plasma ray on that one, now he only had to deal with Cliff' and not the entirety of the Arcs inhabitants.

Next thing he registered has the absence of a hand in his and lip plating pressed tightly to his own. And as quickly as it came it went.

Stunned silent once again.

Sheesh, Cliffjumper was going to fray his wiring if he kept surprising him like that. And so close to the Arc as well! He would have to teach Cliff' a bit more about stealth in their free time.

"Well since you want this to stay a secret I guess I can't walk in there holding your hand as I originally intended, so I'll stop by your room after you get off from monitor duty tonight, kay?"

"Uh...yeah sure we can...talk."

"Haha, yeah talk."

"Okay well bye Cliff."

"...Yeah bye."

Like Bumblebee said before...Awwwkwward.

He watched Cliffjumper walk off toward one of the guard duty posts where Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were, bizarrely enough, stationed together. One of them must have skipped out of their own duties so they could reek some kind of havoc together.

"Lookin' good Cliff'!" Sideswipe shouted out, sarcastically of course, as Sunstreaker turned and sneered at the red Mini-bot.

"Sod off, you CPU-less wonders! I hope what ever your putting together in there backfires and shoots a round right up your a..." Bee was forced to tune the rest out but he could imagine what was said by the offended look Sunstreaker held and the loud cackles produced afterwards by Sideswipe.

What an elegant mech he managed to snag, and what a way with words!

* * *

From the moment Starscream entered the Nemesis every mech could tell he was, once again, in a rotten mood so thankfully no one bothered him as he skulked down the darkened corridors to his humble living quarters.

Entering the code in a mindless manner he waited patiently for the activation to register and the doors to slide open.

Finally they parted and allowed him entrance and just in time too, that darned snickering was grating on his wires.

Wait?...Snickering?

Whirling around quickly Starscream found himself face-to-face with his purple and black trine mate.

"What? What's so funny?" He demanded, he didn't like being laughed at, Skywarp should have known this, but then again Skywarp never was the 'brightest' mech.

"Ohhhhh nothing." Was the obnoxious response produced before Skywarp spun around Starscream and entered their room, that knowing smile never leaving his face.

"Well then don't laugh you moron! Mechs might start thinking your crazier then you really are."

"Oh? Well at least I don't have any secrets."

What? That response had absolutely nothing to do with the conversation at hand. It was at this crucial moment that Starscream deduced it best not to continue his discussion with Skywarp, further interaction could prove detrimental to his health.

"Yes, yes that's all very well. Now why don't you run along and bother Thundercracker? When I passed him in the rec-room I saw a smile on his face and concluded you must not have been spending enough time together."

Starscream tried not to smile as Skywarp's annoying little smirk fell into an upset pout.

"You know you should be nicer to me."

Lying down on his birth and stretching out, Starscream decided to humour his fellow seeker.

"Oh? And why, pray tell, should I be nicer to you Skywarp?"

Waiting five minutes and receiving no response made Starscream just a bit curious. What was his stupid little roommate up to? Quickly sitting up and glancing over toward Skywarp, Starscream could have sworn he felt his spark sputter before shriveling up and dying off. Poor thing never stood a chance.

"Where did you get that!" Starscream shrieked out while leaping off the bed and toward his ex roommate turned wall ornament, all the while advancing on said future wall ornament and never canceling optic contact with the familiar data pad in those slimy servos.

"I think you know where I got this." Skywarp shoved the data pad towards Starscream's face before it was rudely snatched from his hands before being stomped repetitively into the ground. Once the object was throughly destroyed Starscream looked up smirking triumphantly at Skywarp's blank expression.

"Well that was nice but I still have like twelve more copies hidden in a special place."

And there goes Starscream's triumphant smile.

"Grrr, what do you want?" Hopefully some kind of bargain could be made in return for the idiots silence. If this got out he would be ruined.

Ruined!

"Well first you're gonna' stop insulting me."

Ugh, fine he could do that. Sending an affirmative nod in the purple seekers direction the demands continued.

"Second! You're going to tell Megatron that he's a port sucking slag heap who doesn't deserve all the recognition he has and that when compared to yourself...yourself AND Optimus Prime he ranks a 0 on the Richter scale. Hehe, that's good, I've always wanted to say that myself but now I don't have to!"

Okay that's a little harsher than the first demand but it's doable and while it would earn him a few days...weeks in the brig and a through beat down it's really nothing that different to what he normally says to Megatron. Again he nods his head while thinking about all the ways he's going to make Skywarp suffer once he gets close enough to be able to erase some of the morons memory.

"Marvelous! This is kinda' fun!"

That's right moron, keep smiling.

"And Third."

Jeez! More?

"You're gonna let me tape it."

"Tape it? Tape what?"

"Tape you and the Mini-bot interfacin' duhhhh"

That disgusting, filthy, though oddly kinky, but completely wrong, mech! What was wrong with him? Starscream couldn't, he wouldn't degrade himself so!

"Fine, is that all?" Eh, what can he say? It certainly wouldn't be the first time he was recorded doing that.

"Yup, that's it!"

"And after I do all those things you'll give me every data pad you made?"

"Yup, promise!"

Well what other choice did he have at the moment?

"Alright you have yourself a deal Skywarp but you can't tell a single mech about this understood"

"But what about..."

"Neh! No one!"

"Che, fine." Both mechs shook on it before Skywarp left the room complaining about TC never bringing him his energon cube.

With that out of the way Starscream decided he would leave Skywarp alone until after he tapped his meeting with his little bug, then he would erase his memory core and take the tape for himself.

See! Then everyone will be happy. Smirking to himself Starscream decided that now that he had, in a sense, a partner to work with, just taking the small yellow bot would be in his best interest. Skywarp would help him keep it secret if he really wanted that tape. Now all he had to do was steal the bug and that certainly wouldn't be to difficult.

* * *

Most bots didn't enjoy monitor duty, not that is was hard, far from it actually, but it probably was the most boring job on the Arc. All you did was sit in a chair and stare at the monitor that you are instructed to watch until either A. your shift ends or B. you see something that shouldn't be there.

At this point in time though Bumblebee was ecstatic to be put on monitor duty since the mundane activity gave him a chance to think about everything that took place earlier.

Mainly whether or not he should be worried that Cliffjumper was coming to is room tonight.

While contemplating what activities he should prepare for Cliff's arrival to help keep the older mech's mind off more...intimate ideas, Bumblebee could no longer ignore the bot hovering over his shoulder. He had ignored him for five minutes, he couldn't do it anymore!

"What's wrong now Red?" He calmly addressed his fellow Autobot. Now if you thought monitor duty was extremely boring then you've never tried taking it with Red Alert. Honestly if anything, it was just funny watching him freak out over the security cameras placements and picture quality.

"Nothing, nothing. Just making sure there's nothing suspicious taking place on these screens."

"There isn't, I would have told you if there was, seeing as I am in charge of monitoring them."

"Yes, I suppose you would wouldn't you." He quickly skimmed all the images before lifting an optic ridge and staring right at Bumblebee, "Wouldn't you?"

Bumblebee wasn't sure if this was a rhetoric question but he felt it appropriate to answer, "Yeah, of course!"

"Good, good." Bumblebee couldn't help but stare at the other bot as he slowly returned to his own side of the room, optics never leaving Bee's, "I can trust you Bumblebee, I trust you."

"...Okay, thanks." Okay maybe he wasn't so much fun as he was...entertaining. And just a little creepy sometimes but honestly he was a pretty nice mech it was just that glitch of his.

Swiveling back toward his monitors Bumblebee caught a quick glimpse of something moving on security camera #27 located on the outer most area or 'Autobot territory'. He watched it for a few more seconds before he saw something again. _Way to big to be an animal inhabitant of this area._

"Hey Red? Come look at this. I don't want to jump to conclusions but I think there's something moving out the..."

And there goes the alarm system.

"I said I didn't know if it was anything to worry about!"

"It's better to be safe then sorry!" Bumblebee sighed and turned back toward the camera screen while Red Alert gave the location of the suspicious activity to one of the bots stationed on guard duty. Suddenly on the camera next to it two large shadows sailed quickly along the desert floor. _Planes? _

"Ask whoever you sent out to look around camera 28 as well." He stated and just as quickly as it left his mouth Red Alert relayed the information.

Watching the screens a bit more intently Bumblebee noticed Jazz and Prowl come into view on Camera 20. At least Bee knew that if something did go wrong those two could certainly handle themselves until everyone else arrived.

Finally they reached camera 27's area, scanning the surroundings for any unfamiliar signals. All Bee could do was watch. Eventually after ten minutes and no results they moved on scanning other areas as well.

After a grand total of one and a half earth hours the two stopped scanning the skies and the surrounding ground region and began heading back inside, but not before Jazz got in a quick smack of Prowls aft plating of course.

Venting a sigh of relief Bumblebee quickly checked his internal clock noting that his shift ended about fifteen minutes ago. Swirling around in his seat and standing up he said goodbye to Red Alert and apologized for the false alarm then passed a waiting Bluestreak.

"Sorry about the wait Blue', we had a false alarm."

"Not a problem, the longer you take the less time I have to spend sitting in that chair staring at the screen o' death." Both bot's laughed as the parted ways.

Now Bee had to face to one thing that had been worrying him all day.

Cliffjumper.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm helping you screamer."

"Don't call me that you stupid..."

"Eh, eh, eh, you have to be nice to me now."

"Merrrghhh! Fine! Just be quite. If you want your tape then we need to acquire my co-host."

"So why couldn't you just do it?"

"Cause I need you incase something goes wrong." Skywarp always did make a wonderful distraction.

"You want me to be the distraction don't you."

"What? No, of course not. Now shush"

* * *

Approaching his room and typing in the access code Bumblebee couldn't help but feel like something was...off. Shrugging it away and blaming it on the nervousness he felt about the upcoming situation 'Bee walked into his living space.

Looking around his room for something Cliffjumper and himself could do together he noticed the poker cards that Sparkplug had made for him, and failed to notice the slowly opening storage door.

Feeling an electrical shock shot up his back plating Bee just couldn't help the feeling that he was being watched. As he began looking around his room for any cameras he was distracted by a knock at his door.

"Hey Bee it's me." Oh no, Cliff'.

Ignoring the feeling of optics on him and mal intent Bee calmed himself down before letting his friend...significant other, inside.

"Hey, Cliff', come on in." Bee couldn't help but smile up at him. Regardless of how apprehensive he was, Cliffjumper was still one of his best friends.

"You look tired." The red Mini-bot stated as he entered the room.

"Yeah we had a false alarm during monitor duty and it set me on edge for awhile."

"Well you still look as beautiful as always." Bumblebee could feel his face plate heating up as Cliffjumper wrapped his arms around Bee's waste before swooping down and giving the yellow Mini-bot his third kiss of the day. This time Bee realized it was coming and attempted to kiss back. He was starting to enjoy this whole kissing thing.

"Mmm." _Oh Primus what was that!_ He did NOT just make such an embarrassing sound! And, oh goodness, was Cliffjumper...chuckling!

Pulling apart and quickly turning his whole body away Bee reached for the cards on the berth. Ducking his head in silent shame.

"Your certainly more responsive now."

_Oh please shut up! Can't you see I'm slowly dying of humiliation._

"So Cliff', how about poker!" Change the subject. Good job Bee!

Receiving no response Bee began turning back around, _If he's laughing I swear to Primus!_

"Cliff'?"

That's not the plating he thought he would see, also Cliffjumper is not that tall.

And he knows for a fact that his fellow Autobot does not have red optics.

"I'll play with you little one." Bee couldn't look away from the dark, leering faceplate. He needs to go get help, their weapons aren't in this room, but he couldn't even move.

"Of course I opt for a different game, one you and I can play back in my room."

And Bee could do nothing but widen his optics in fear at the TWO snickering Decepticons.

* * *

Authors Note: Well they have finally come face-to-face, and I know Screamer seems like a bit of a dick now but that's only because he is! Also he hasn't experienced the wonderful innocence that is Bee yet so...

I hope no one minds spazzy Red Alert, I know some people have issues with him being like that but quite frankly I love him like this so...he stays!

I want to apologize again for taking so long to update this story and I also need to apologize for any mistakes I have made, I tried to check it myself but it's not the same as someone else reviewing your work.

One last thing, please review or Fav, which ever works for you. I just want to know if people still like this story and if the chapters okay. Also Loveless adores constructive crits as well as sweet loving reviews :3.

Thanks for reading 3. And thanks to all those who have already reviewed!


End file.
